1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to portable partitions, and more particularly to such partitions intended for use in decorating and design. In one manifestation, the invention pertains to lightweight, modular, partitions which are comprised of one or more smaller units with interchangeable components.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable partitions can present enormous versatility in designing for both decorative and utilitarian function. As is well understood in the field of design, structural components such as walls, windows, doorways and the like are not easily altered. Quite simply, it is very arduous, messy and expensive to move a structure such as a wall. Furthermore, structural components are relatively limited in terms of customization options. The surface finish may be changed, and small or lightweight items may be adhered to the surface, such as stencils, photographs, posters or the like. However, even changing the surface finish is relatively disruptive, requiring the application of paint, paneling, or the like. These changes often require or may quite preferably be performed by a skilled service provider such as a carpenter or painter, and also still require significant time. As a result, most occupants rarely will undertake making any substantive decorative changes to the structural aspects of a static space.
Rather than alter the static components, alternatives have been developed that permit more ready changes to an occupied space. For exemplary purposes, some of these alternatives are illustrated in the following U.S. patents, the contents and teachings of each which are incorporated herein by reference: U.S. Pat. No. 381,342 by De Land, entitled “Bulletin board”; U.S. Pat. No. 1,080,317 by Beckwith, entitled “Display sign holder”; U.S. Pat. No. 1,093,119 by Donavan, entitled “Collapsible screen and rack”; U.S. Pat. No. 2,012,385 by Gearing, entitled “Interchangeable panel sign”; U.S. Pat. No. 2,573,156 by Meyer, entitled “Screen with removable panel”; U.S. Pat. No. 3,509,673 by Witkosky et al, entitled “Modular partition wall system”; U.S. Pat. No. 3,592,289 by Aysta et al, entitled “Freestanding acoustical space divider”; U.S. Pat. No. 4,467,854 by Godfrey, entitled “Connector for display systems”; U.S. Pat. No. 4,876,835 by Kelley et al, entitled “Work space management system”; U.S. Pat. No. 4,977,696 by Johansson, entitled “Display rack”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,038,539 by Kelley et al, entitled “Work space management system”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,143,138 by Zwart, entitled “Screen molding”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,448,863 by Zapf, entitled “Covered wall unit and method of making same”; U.S. Pat. No. 7,387,151 by Payne, entitled “Cabinet door with changeable decorative panel”; Des 357,175 by Godfrey, entitled “Connector for display stands”; and Des 393,951 by Ravenscroft, entitled “Household screen”.
The more relevant of these foregoing alternatives are often referred to as screens, panels, or partitions, each of which for the purposes of the present disclosure will be simply referred to and understood herein to be partitions. These more relevant patents are exemplary of, illustrate and describe a wide variety of partitions that can readily be used to divide a larger space, display personal objects, and readily alter a building space. Some of these provide apparatus which can be used to accomplish this with limited use of or completely without the use of tools. As a result, partitions have become very commonplace in larger occupied spaces where it is desirable to preserve the space for alternative uses, while subdividing flexibility. For exemplary purposes only, and certainly not limited thereto, partitions are found in studio apartments or rooms where they are used to divide the living space, businesses where workers are divided into individual working areas or cubicles, for displays of personal or business information, in dining establishments forming smaller and more cozy spaces while preserving a larger structural space for much large special events and gatherings, and for many, many other applications.
In addition to the foregoing patents, Webster's New Universal Unabridged Dictionary, Second Edition copyright 1983, is incorporated herein by reference in entirety for the definitions of words and terms used herein.